


The Charming you didn't know

by CharminglyEvil



Series: The David you didn't know [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cheating, Come Swallowing, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where David cheats, he and Regina have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charming you didn't know

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is mine, sadly.

 

“I didn’t know you answered your door like this, David,” Regina greats the man with a wicked smirk on her face. She felt warm pulling between her legs with the view of the tall naked blond man so deliciously ready to be ravished.

“Anything to surprise my queen,” he says, a broad grin on his lips, bowing and inviting the brunette inside the apartment.

“Where’s Mary Margaret?”

“Tracking,” David answers, closing the door when Regina steps into the little living room. “Sleepy dozed off somewhere in the woods and no one can find him, so she’s helping the dwarves. Those idiots can’t do anything without asking for her help. It’s quite annoying if you ask me,” he holds Regina from behind and kisses her cheek. “How are you today, my queen?”

“I’m very well, especially with the prospect of a good fuck,” she says simply, scrutinizing the place and noticing that Mary Margaret’s skills in decoration is as hideous as ever. “Your wife has a horrid taste for art. I understand liking birds, but there are really good works in this town, not this child play,” she says with a disgusted face.

“Well, she’s got this obsession with birds and I let her be. At least she doesn’t bother me much when she’s lost in some book,” he says when his hands go up and down Regina’s arms. “But we are not here to talk about her or her taste in anything.”

“Oh, but her taste in man is very good,” Regina turns in his arms and puts her hands on his shoulder. “You are a very nice piece of ass,” she winks and he grins, satisfied that she’s so carefree with him. “When is she coming back?”

“She said tomorrow morning,” he tells Regina, who’s now dusting his neck with tiny kisses.

“So we have plenty of time to do whatever we want,” she bites lightly at the crook of his neck, smirking when she licks to soothe the bite and makes him shudder with the contact.

He hums in agreement, his hands wander down her side, squeezing her waist lightly. He holds her face and looks into her eyes before kissing her sweetly, almost reverently.

“Ugh, don’t do that,” Regina pulls away, trying to sound annoyed, but licking her lips anyway, appreciating the taste of the Prince. “I will thank you if you don’t give me diabetes. Save your sweetness for your wife,” she says before biting his lower lip and kissing him harder, invading his mouth with her tongue, loving the deep throaty moan that escapes him when she cups his erection. “So hard already Prince, why is that?”

“I don’t know, I think I have a naughty queen tempting me right now, or maybe I’m just a horny bastard who’s always with her in his mind and therefore with a massive boner all day long,” he replies grinning, despite his throbbing cock in her hand.

Regina is wearing a long leather coat with a top to bottom zip. He recalls her using it when she used to visit Henry back when the boy was living with them. She wore it the first time they had sex, and David remembered how easy it was to get rid of the piece of clothing. Thing is, he wasn’t expecting the view when he opened the coat. _Holy shit,_ he thought, _I’m so screwed._ He gapes at Regina’s naked form and she laughs lightly, absolutely sure that the man will actually drool at any moment.

“Do you need a bucket, David?” She asks with a playful look in her face.

He blinks a few times before his eyes focus and reach Regina’s face, he looks completely dazed. “Come again?”

Regina laughs louder this time, and runs a finger from his right temple to his jaw, tapping his bottom lip, getting his attention again. “I asked if you need a bucket.”

“Why would I need a bucket?” He is confused by the question, when Regina puts a finger under his chin and closes his gaping mouth.

“I don’t know, I thought you were drooling after you opened my coat,” she answers innocently, blinking her eyes rapidly and smiling sweetly to the Prince.

“Now, I don’t need a bucket because I’m not drooling, but I confess that I almost did. You’re so gorgeous, Regina,” he cups her breasts gently, squeezing them lightly, pinching her nipples between his fingers, loving the sounds she is making.

Regina reaches out and brings his mouth to her right breast while his hand keep teasing her other breast. He circles her nipple and bite lightly at the tip, licking the underside up until it bounces beautifully before his eyes. She’s breathing heavily, satisfied that the Prince knows how much she loves when he pays attention to her breasts.

David holds her other breast in his hand, squeezing it gently, while his tongue leaves a hot trail of wet kisses all over her skin. He gives her brown nipple a long and slow lick, living it wet and flushed, blowing it before he swings his head to the other nipple, her quiet moans keeping him alert to the pleasure his mouth is already giving to his queen.

“I love your tits, Regina. So luscious, if I could I would suckle on them every single day,” he says, biting the underside of it before blowing the left nipple, making her moan loudly.

One of David’s hand ventures down her tight belly, touching it softly, making her skin break into goosebumps again. He notices her ragged breath and he really wants to give her some time to catch it, but his instincts are speaking louder this afternoon, and David decides that this time around he’ll do exactly what he wants. He backs them until her knees hit the couch and she fall on her ass. He immediately opens her legs, his finger touches her slowly before he strokes her clit a few minutes before putting one finger insider.

“Come to bed, my queen, I want you to be comfortable while I eat you,” she wasn’t at all surprised by his words. He has a smart mouth when he wants to, but it’s another detail that catches her attention.

“Do you want to fuck me in your bed?” Regina asks with a stunned look in her face, she couldn’t believe him.

“Are you asking this just because I share it with Mary Margaret?” He questions, and Regina just nods, still not believing him. “I’m no angel, Regina, I fucked other women in that very bed,” now she really gasps with his confession. “And now that I have you, I can’t wait to fill your pussy with my cum in the very bed that I share with your former enemy,” a devilish smirk graces his beautiful face.

Regina is too stunned to say anything, so she gets up from the couch and lets her coat fall to the floor and follows him upstairs to his bedroom. A king sized bed, not quite like hers but comfortable and big enough for them to fool around until the next morning if it’s the case. She lies down on it, and David sits by her side, his hand going up and how her leg.

“I never thought you cheated on Mary Margaret before,” Regina says, feeling a little ridiculous to think that she was the first one to bring betrayal to this perfect couple.

“Oh, but I did. I love her, I really do, but she’s way too boring in bed and in general, to be honest, so I needed to find different ways to feel truly satisfied. That’s how I fucked Ruby outside Granny’s two weeks after the curse was broken. And yes, I know Mary Margaret was away and that I shouldn’t have done that, but I really didn’t care at the time and I still don’t care now, and I never really had room for guilty in my head. Besides, Ruby liked it and we kept seeing each other even after Mary Margaret was back.”

Regina doesn’t look at David when he’s telling her that he cheated on Mary Margaret with her best friend. It is too unbelievable to be true, but then she realizes that it is also unbelievable that she, the one person that torn apart their family, was about to be fucked by him.

“Don’t you feel bad about it? I mean, you two seem to be so perfect, especially with all that sweet affection you both display all the time.”

“I do what I have to do to keep her happy. As I said, I love her, but I also love to have my cock well taken care of. And she’s not that much of a good company in bed, so I decided that I could pick some girls here and there to have fun.”

“So, I am just some girl?” Regina asks, lifting a questioning brow, a hard look on her face. She wasn’t a woman to be trifled with and he knows it.

“No Regina, you are my queen. Out of the women I had here in Storybrooke, none of them are like you. You are unique and I want you to know that you can have me for as long as you feel pleased to share a bed with me,” he looks at her with deep blue eyes, full of sincerity and respect for her. It is odd to see those things in his eyes when he is cheating on his wife, but Regina doesn’t really care anymore.

She and David were in this dance for three months now. She really is in peace with Mary Margaret, happy that they have a true relationship now, not really a friendship, but Regina couldn’t help the first time it happened when David, who wasn’t so drunk, during a ball that had the whole town gathered together, took her by the hand, dragging her to the back of the ball room and shoved her against a wall, not giving Regina any time to react, kissing her hard and, without warning, shoving his cock in her pussy, fucking her so hard and fast that Regina was both dizzy and shocked. After that, she avoided him for two weeks, but one afternoon when he cornered her in her office, declaring that he wanted more of her, Regina decided to not care about his marriage, that was his problem. She wanted to enjoy that man as much as he wanted to enjoy her, so they managed to meet at least twice a week, and she realizes now that this whole thing makes her very, very happy.

“So we could stop talking, now that this is clear, and have some action, what do you say?” She asks with a naughty sparkle in her eyes.

“As my queen wishes,” he says, hands now diving between her legs, his finger skimming along her slit, making her gasp. His touches her clit, which is incredibly swollen and he groans. “You were always this easy to get aroused?” he asks genuinely curious.

“Not always. Let’s say that having that old excuse for a man as a husband didn’t help me to enjoy sex. But once he was gone, I could choose my partners and I learned a lot about what pleases me over the years.” She explains while his thumb strokes her clit, looking at her intently.

“I heard you used to…” he trails off, not sure if he should bring this subject in the conversation.

“What did you hear?” She asks, suspecting what he is about to ask.

“I heard that you used to have orgies in the castle,” he says apprehensively. He’s afraid this might upset her and kill the mood, but he soon realizes there is nothing to be worried about when it comes to Regina Mills and sex.

“It’s true,” she answers simply. A fond memory of those crazy parties she used to have in her castle. But in reality that was a weak attempt to have people around, to easy her loneliness that was gone for the time her guests were around. “At the time it looked like a good way to kill the loneliness of the castle. I’m not sure if I’d do it again now, but I won’t lie: I loved it! I learned many things with those orgies.”

David groans when she says that and decides that it’s time to stop talking. His cock is so hard it’s actually painful, but he can handle it. So, without warning, he spreads Regina’s legs and dives to her cunt. Licking her folds, pressing the tip of his tongue to her clit, enjoying the moans he elicits with his ministrations. He inserts two fingers inside her and thrusts in and out, his tongue lapping at her clit. Then, when he gives her a long and slow lick, Regina’s eyes roll to the back of her head and she whimpers when all of a sudden he pulls his fingers away, plunging his tongue inside of her instead. Regina’s hand flies to his head and holds him there while she grinds her hips to his face.

“Don’t stop,” she cries out, pressing David’s face a little hard to her sex.

He can’t really reply, and keeps fucking her with his tongue, something he realized she loves quite unexpectedly. Soon enough Regina’s hips are rising from the bed, his hands squeezing her ass cheeks, her breath shallow when she finally comes. David laps her folds, savoring her taste, loving how delicious his queen is.

Regina is still breathing heavily, her orgasm a little too strong to what she’s used to. She thinks that she’s lucky and pushes away any trace of guilty that could cloud this relationship. And she really doesn’t care about Mary Margaret when her husband is happily making her come every week.

She’s thinking a lot of things, trying to get back from her high when she feels David’s strong hands pulling her and positioning her the way he knows she likes to be fucked.

“Hey, come back,” he whispers softly, bending over her body, his sweat chest warming the skin of her back. He licks the shell of her ear, making her shiver. She’s on her fours, and the tip of his cock is going back and forth in her slit. “Do you want to lie down on your back, Regina?” He asks, a little concerned about her.

“No, I don’t want to. You know I hate missionary, just give me one minute,” she inhales deeply and adds, “That was one hell of an orgasm.”

She looks to her right and sees a big mirror and is instantly amazed by the sight of them. David quite ready to thrust inside her, sweat glistening in his arms and chest, mouth opened, skin flushed. He is gorgeous in so many ways and he is hers now too.

Her skin is no different from his, and she so wants his cock inside her now that quite unexpectedly for him, she angles her hips and thrusts her hips back, his cock entering her in a swift motion. She moans. He groans.

“Regina!” He exclaims surprised by her motion. He grips her hips and holds himself inside her for a moment. “Not fair, you can’t do that all the time.” He is trying to sound indignant, but his voice is hoarse and drips with arousal. This gorgeous woman is going to make him go crazy any day.

“I do whatever I want, shepherd!” She slaps her hips once again against his hips and he groans loudly.

“You’re such a slut sometimes,” he says when he starts thrusting inside her wet pussy. He loves how his cock fits perfectly inside of her and he can fuck her the way she loves.

“Do you…” she trails off, gasping when he slightly changes the angle of his hips and his thrusts go deeper inside her. “Do you really thinking you are insulting me?” she asks. Her voice is hoarse and she wants, no, she needs this talk to end. So she shuts her mouth and starts reaching him thrust for thrust, his groans louder by the minute. The fire in the pity of her belly makes it hard for her to concentrate in anything but his cock inside her and his hips slapping against hers.

“I’m not trying to insult you, Your Majesty,” he says when he starts to thrusts harder, seeing her mouth gape in a silent moan. “That was simply a statement of truth.”

And then he starts pounding faster inside her, adoring the way her pussy grips his cock, squeezing it. Regina is so far gone in the sensations that she fails to notice when David releases one of her hips, wets his thumb, circling her puckered hole, and thrusts it inside very gently. Regina’s hips still.

“What’s the problem, Regina?” David asks innocently, but she senses the anticipation in his voice.

“You liked it, then?” She asks matter-of-factly, aware that she has managed to break the last taboo that held him back.

“You don’t need to be answered, my queen. But once you asked, I answer: I loved it. I’m thinking about it ever since.” He’s moving his thumb inside her, now that he resumed fucking her cunt. “Do you want it, Regina?”

This is a no-brainer, if she is honest to herself. “Yes!” She answers, a gush of air leaving her lungs rapidly.

David opens the drawer and picks up the lube, applying a good amount in his fingers, gently fingering her, inserting one, two, and then three fingers. He knows this is important, but he can’t wait much longer, before coating a good amount of lube in his cock.

“I want you to enjoy this, Regina.” He says softly, his senses high and fogged with the need to fuck her ass once again.

“I will, David. Now stop talking and fuck me!”

Her reply sets the Prince on fire and he skims the tip of his cock in her pussy before positioning in her asshole. “As you wish, my queen!” He holds her hips with one hand, and with the other he slowly guides the tip of his cock inside her.

He’s not exactly long, but his cock is thick and he thrusts slowly at first so that she can get used to his size. She’s so tight he’s already having a hard time to hold himself back enough for her to come. Still, no matter what happens, he’s coming only when she does.

Minutes pass by and he’s still slowly fucking her ass. Regina is impatient.

“David, stop being gentle. Fuck my ass!” She exclaims loud enough for him to obey instantly, and in the following minute the bed is squeaking and she has to hold the head of the bed for balance. “Yes David, yes!” She cries out, meeting him again thrust for thrust, adoring the way his cock goes in and out of her ass.

“Fuck Regina, you’re so tight,” he groans and his mind has a minute of clarity when he reaches her pussy and starts fingering her, his thumb stroking her clit fast.

“Harder David, fuck me harder!” She demands and this is exactly what he does. He pounds harder and faster, holding her by the hips, reciting the dirty things he still wants to do with her. Groans, whimpers and gasps echoing in the small apartment, and David still has his hand fingering Regina when she cries out and moans so loud he’s sure the glasses of the windows would shatter.

“Regina,” he moans her name deeply, and stiffens his back when he senses his own orgasm about to take him. He’s still pounding inside her ass, his cock easily going in and out when he feels her moving.

“You’re coming inside my mouth, dear Prince,” Regina has a devilish look in her eyes when she envelopes him with her luscious lips, and that was David’s undoing. He comes hard, his whole body trembling, still thrusting, only now inside Regina’s mouth.

When he’s able to concentrate a little, she’s still with her mouth around his cock, fingers playing with his balls. And when he looks down, her eyes are shining, face flushed and it is such an innocent view to behold, even with a thick cock inside her mouth.

And when he pulls back, she shows him and he groans deeply, holding her face between his hands.

“You’re swallowing?” He asks, amazed by how wanton she is. She only nods, closes her mouth and the next second she smiles, all his cum is gone down her throat. “You’re so hot, Regina. I never thought you would do this.” He kisses her, appreciating his taste in her tongue, adoring the fact that now he could fuck this wicked woman whenever she wanted him to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love and turn this into a series of one shots ;)


End file.
